Protocolo
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Trafalgar Law es el médico en jefe de su propia clínica. Está obsesionado con el trabajo y por eso su amante, 10 años menor que él, resulta un jodido problema a su rutinaria y cómoda existencia, por lo que terminará aburriéndose de él. El protocolo dicta que cuando eso ocurra Law se dará cuenta de su error y querrá tenerlo de regreso pero para entonces su amante ya no será suyo.
1. Protocolo 1

**Protocolo 1**

* * *

El cielo estaba arriba. El suelo, abajo. La rotación de la Tierra era de oeste a este. Todo estaba tal cual recordaba la última vez que había abierto los ojos para constatar que, en efecto, todo estaba como debería de estar.

O casi todo.

Estaba recostado sobre la hierba en el pequeño jardín interior de aquella gran casa remodelada como una pequeña clínica. La tarde estaba ya avanzada, pero como el sol seguía brillando en el firmamento, tuvo que ponerse su sombrero de paja sobre el rostro. Y tras constatar que todo estaba como debería de estar, continuó con su siesta.

Una hora más tarde volvió a despertar para notar que todo seguía igual. La frustración del hecho terminó por apoderarse de su cuerpo; comenzó a girar y dar vueltas sobre el césped de derecha a izquierda y al revés, a lo largo y ancho del jardín.

A unos metros de distancia, mirándolo por una ventana, estaba el médico en jefe de la clínica.

-¡Law! -gritó el más joven, deteniendo su rutina giratoria sobre el césped al ver que lo observaban por la ventana. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta la ventana.

-No -dijo Law, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la ventana.

-¡EEEEEEHHH! -gritó el primero, comenzando un pequeño berrinche-. ¡Aún no he dicho nada!

-Luffy, cállate -ordenó Law-. Esto es una clínica.

-Y tú un mentiroso.

-Se llama trabajo.

-Se llama arruinar el día -se quejó Luffy, cruzándose de brazos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana al tiempo que le hacía un puchero-. ¿Ves el sol? No falta mucho para que se vaya. No es un día para estar encerrado trabajando ni tampoco para pasársela durmiendo. ¡Deberíamos salir y disfrutar de lo que queda de día!

-Estoy trabajando.

-Según yo los médicos necesitan pacientes para trabajar.

-Luffy -comenzó a decir Law, perdiendo lo poco de paciencia que tenía-, el que ya no tenga pacientes en consulta no significa que no tenga trabajo por hacer.

-Y el que yo esté aquí no significa que tengas que prestarme atención, ¿verdad?

-Sabes perfectamente qu…

-¡Dijiste que trabajarías hasta mediodía! -lo interrumpió Luffy-. M-E-D-I-O-D-Í-A.

-Lo dije ayer. Hoy las cosas cambiaron.

-¡Cambiaron porque dejaste que cambiaran! ¡Llevo aquí desde el medio día y no he visto que nada urgente pasara!

-Te la has pasado dormido.

-¡Así de aburrido ha estado! -se defendió Luffy-. No he visto ninguna emergencia ni nada grave que no pudieras atender mañana.

-Tú no decides eso.

Las últimas palabras de Law sonaron como el final de la discusión. Hacia minutos que había perdido lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba, y no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para continuar esa estúpida conversación con un mocoso que no quería entrar en razón.

-No creas que no entiendo -dijo de pronto Luffy, muy serio y mirando fijamente a Law-. No digo que las personas que han venido a verte no sean importantes. Todas las personas son importantes. Pero importante no es igual a urgente. ¡Si hubieran sabido que atenderías hasta el mediodía entonces no habrían venido por la tarde!

-Luffy, ya basta -se quejó Law.

-¡Es que tú nunca cumples lo que dices!

-¡Suficiente! -respondió Law, alzando la voz y sin poder contenerse-. Si desperdiciaste tu día por estar aquí, eso ha sido decisión tuya. Pudiste haberte ido antes.

-¡Fuiste tú el que me dijo que te esperara!

Law ya no podía continuar con tanta estupidez. Se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse del otro lado de su escritorio.

-¡Hey! ¡Law! -gritó Luffy-. ¡LAW!

Al no obtener respuesta, Luffy se metió en la habitación saltando por la ventana.

-¡Luffy, no puedes entrar al consultorio así!

-¡Pero tú no quieres escuchar!

-¡Aquí atiendo a los pacientes! -gritó Law.

El grito desconcertó a Luffy, que se detuvo para mirarse a sí mismo. Estaba hecho un asco. Dar vueltas y haber peinado con el cuerpo todo el césped del jardín no había sido buena idea. Entendía que no podía ensuciar el consultorio. Pero si Law no hubiera roto su promesa, ¡él no habría tenido que hacer aquello!

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Tú no…!

-¡LARGO! -lo interrumpió Law, totalmente exasperado.

-¡AAAAARGH! -gritó Luffy, quejándose aun más alto que Law.

Luffy se dio media vuelta y salió del consultorio por donde había entrado.

Law suspiró ruidosamente y se llevó una mano a la frente cuando estuvo solo. Luffy lograba sacarlo de quicio cada vez que hablaban, que discutían. Y aquello era lo único que habían estado haciendo las últimas dos semanas. El maldito mocoso estaba insoportable.

De pronto, Law escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo que se acercaban peligrosamente a él.

-¡LAW! -gritó Luffy al abrir la puerta del consultorio con brusquedad.

-¡¿Pero qué dem…?!

Luffy se había quitado las zapatillas y la chaqueta; los llevaba bajo un brazo. Tenía el sombrero colgando en la espalda y le goteaban gotas de agua por el cabello, el rostro y las manos. Parecía que había tomado una ducha rápida sin haberse quitado toda la ropa.

-¡Ya no tienes pacientes en espera! ¡Estoy limpio y además estoy fuera del consultorio! -gritó Luffy desde la puerta.

Y con eso Law no tenía excusas para echarlo de ahí.

-¡Luffy, tú…!

-¡¿Por qué no quieres escuchar lo que te digo?! -lo interrumpió Luffy.

-¡Porque no tiene caso!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no?! -respondió, indignado, Luffy-. ¡Cómo no va a tener caso si para empezar eres tú el que no…!

-¡Suficiente! -lo interrumpió Law.

-¡¿Quieres callarte un segundo?! ¡Sólo quieres botarme y nunca me escu…!

-¡Estás mojando el piso! -volvió a interrumpir Law.

-¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME!

-¡Deja de gritar!

-¡AAAAARGH!

Luffy cerró la puerta del consultorio tan fuerte, que la madera rechinó con el portazo. Un segundo más tarde, Law escuchó a Luffy volver a gritar aun más alto que antes y quejarse de él (entre los gritos pudo reconocer frases como "estúpido Law" y "me cago en ti"). Le siguieron unos retumbantes sonidos de golpes contra la pared, pero después de unos segundos todo se volvió un sospechoso silencio. Pasado un rato más, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Ya -dijo Luffy.

-¿Terminaste con tu berrinche?

-¿Terminaste de hacerte el idiota?

-…

-Si ya no tienes trabajo, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo?

-Tengo trabajo.

-Dijiste que no tenías trabajo y que sólo atenderías hasta mediodía.

-Suficiente, Luffy. Deja eso de una vez.

-Dijiste que dejara de gritar, no que no te repitiera lo mismo.

-¡¿A qué quieres llegar?!

-¡¿Por que tú puedes gritar y yo no?!

-¡LUFFY!

-¡Porque habíamos quedado hoy! -dijo de prisa Luffy, tratando de terminar de hablar sin ser interrumpido-. Tuviste trabajo hasta tarde ayer y antes de ayer y el día anterior a ese. También trabajaste el fin de semana. Estuve esperándote tooooodos los días. ¡También el sábado y el domingo! El mes anterior sólo te vi por esa ventana. ¡Ya me sé el lugar de todas las piedras del jardín! ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido trabajar!

-Es lo que hago -dijo Law.

-Pero aun cuando no estás trabajando te las arreglas para seguir ocupado.

-Si sabes que estoy ocupado, ¿por qué vienes?

-¡Porque si no vengo, nunca nos veríamos!

-Estás gritando.

-Porque si no vengo, nunca nos veríamos -repitió Luffy en un tono mucho más calmado.

Law se llevó otra vez la mano a la frente. No podía dar con una solución para sacarse al maldito mocoso de encima. Era increíble la manera en la que Luffy se las ingeniaba para emputarlo más incluso cuando ya lo estaba, y en un buen nivel. Era imposible razonar con él. Maldijo el puto momento en el que se metió con un jodido universitario.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó al fin Law.

No había manera de hacer entrar en razón a Luffy. Aquella discusión no tendría fin. Y Law no subestimaba las habilidades inhumanas de Luffy para esforzarse con tanto esmero en seguir jodiéndole la existencia durante horas hasta conseguir lo que quería.

El médico caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó detrás de él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar; tenía los hombros tensos y el cuello le dolía.

-Quiero salir contigo. Comer, caminar, ¡cualquier cosa! Sólo quiero estar contigo.

-Está bien -dijo con desgano.

-¡¿Es en serio?!

-Sí. Pero ahora no. Tengo cosas por hacer. Tardaré en desocuparme. Mañana…

-¡Mañana podemos salir! -dijo Luffy, completando la frase de Law-. ¡Dijiste eso ayer! ¡Dijiste eso toda la semana! ¡LLEVAS DICIENDO LO MISMO TODO EL MES!

-Luffy, ¿qué parte del "estoy ocupado" no puedes entender?

-¡Yo también lo estoy!

-¿Qué tan ocupado puedes estar? Ir a clases no es complicado.

-¡Hago otras cosas aparte de ir a clases! -se defendió Luffy-. No eres el único que tiene cosas que hacer. ¡Si salieras de esta habitación sabrías que tengo una vida allá afuera!

-¿Y por qué no estás allá afuera, entonces?

-¡Por ti!

-Por favor, Luffy -se quejó Law-. No trates de culparme. Lo haces porque quieres, no por mí.

-¡Está bien! -aceptó Luffy, resignado-. Lo hago por mí. ¡Pero también lo hago por ti! Si no yo lo hiciera, tú no harías nada.

-Crees que aguantarte los berrinches no es hacer nada.

-¡No me trates como a un niño!

-No te comportes como uno.

-¡Pero ya no sé qué hacer contigo! -explotó Luffy-. ¡Tú nunca me llamas, ni me buscas, ni nada! Si yo no viniera, tú nunca me buscarías. Entiendo que estés ocupado... ¡pero siempre lo estás! ¡Siempre soy yo el que tiene que dejar lo que esté haciendo para venir aquí! ¡Y siempre estás ocupado!

-Siempre estoy ocupado porque estoy trabajando y éste es mi trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que me aparezca en tu universidad a joderte la vida?

Aquello no se lo esperaba Luffy. Entendía que aquella clínica era el trabajo de Law y por ello trataba de no involucrarse, pero si no lo hacía, Law no se daría por enterado de su existencia.

-A mí tampoco me hace gracia venir a tu trabajo, pero tú prácticamente vives aquí. ¿Dónde más podría buscarte? Sé que tu trabajo es importante... ¡pero mis clases también y de todas formas no estoy tan ocupado como tú!

-Son cosas diferentes.

-¡No lo son! ¡Tú te dedicas al trabajo y yo a la universidad! ¡También tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, voy a un club y tengo amigos! ¡He dejado cosas para poder venir!

-No me importa.

-¿…Qué?

-Basta, Luffy. Si sólo vas a quejarte, vete. Si tanto te molesta el haber tenido que dejar tu vida, regresa a ella.

-¡¿En verdad no te import…?!

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Si vas a seguir con eso, lárgate!

-¡Law…!

-¡LARGO!

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del consultorio. Law, aun con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás en su cómoda silla, agradecía para sus adentros el silencio. Esa estúpida discusión por fin había terminado; le había dedicado demasiado tiempo y no había servido de nada.

De haber prestado más atención, empero, se hubiese dado cuenta de que en verdad el consultorio no estaba tan silencioso. De haber querido, se hubiese dado cuenta de que debajo de ese falso silencio, Luffy estaba llorando.

-En verdad no te importa -dijo al cabo de un rato Luffy-. Nada de lo que dije te ha importado.

-Suficiente -dijo Law. Ya no gritaba ni estaba molesto: aquello era más una súplica que una orden-. Lárgate y déjame en paz.

Pasado unos segundos Law, por fin, se inclinó hacia delante sobre su silla para buscar con la mirada a Luffy, le parecía raro que éste no le hubiera contestado con alguna de sus respuestas-jode-paciencia. Luffy seguía de pie en la puerta sin moverse.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó Law.

-¡VETE AL CARAJO!

Luffy le lanzó a Law lo que llevaba en las manos. Sus zapatillas cayeron con tal fuerza sobre el escritorio, que el golpe las hizo rebotar hacia direcciones opuestas. Por otra parte, su chaqueta terminó, con una excelente puntería, pegándole de lleno en pleno rostro a Law.

Law, con la chaqueta encima y tapándole toda visibilidad, sólo llegó a escuchar cómo Luffy golpeaba con fuerza la puerta al irse y corría pasillo abajo.

-Odio a los universitarios…

Law cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse. Realmente estaba cansado. Podía atender pacientes durante semanas sin que aquello lo afectara de alguna manera, pero discutir unos minutos con Luffy lo hacía mierda. Estaba tan cansado, tan harto de las discusiones, que luego de tener una, simplemente ya no le quedaban ganas de nada. Por ello, durante las últimas dos semanas había estado alargando tanto los encuentros como podía: si de todas maneras iban a discutir, mejor hacerlo al final del día laboral. Cosa que el berrinche de Luffy no afectaría su rutina en la clínica.

Pero como sea que hubiese ocurrido, el hecho es que ocurrió. Habían discutido y Luffy se había largado. La paz había regresado y Law por fin podría tomarse un descanso. Aunque… admitía que realmente no había tenido mucho qué hacer en la clínica ese día: el cansancio sobre sus hombros era culpa de Luffy.

Pero el mocoso ya no estaba y todo debería regresar a la normalidad.

Horas más tarde, Law despertó de su larga siesta. Se inclinó hacia delante, desperezándose, cuando la chaqueta de Luffy cayó de su rostro a sus piernas. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Hacía mucho que el sol se había ocultado y lo único que distinguía en la oscuridad era la pequeña línea de luz debajo de la puerta. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? Buscó su celular en un bolsillo de su blanca bata y se sorprendió al ver que habían pasado casi 4 horas.

Law nunca dormía en el trabajo, ni siquiera aunque no tuviera nada que hacer (porque en teoría él siempre tenía algo que hacer). Se tomó el pulso solo por manía y para confirmar que todo estuviera normal. Se puso de pie y se acercó a una esquina de la oficina en busca del perchero. No necesitaba encender las luces: sabía dónde estaba todo. Primero colgó la chaqueta de Luffy y luego se quitó la bata para también colgarla. Recordó entonces que las zapatillas de Luffy debían estar en algún lugar, regadas por el consultorio. _Maldito mocoso_, se quejó en silencio. Tuvo que encender las luces para dar con el par de zapatillas y dejarlas a los pies del perchero, alineándolas simétricamente con la chaqueta. Maldijo otra vez. Le ardían los ojos. No debería hacer encendido las jodidas luces.

Antes de irse, Law tomó por última vez la chaqueta: tenía el aroma de Luffy. No quería admitir que aquel olor le gustaba. Lo seducía. Siempre, luego de tener sexo, Law esperaba a que Luffy se durmiera para abrazarlo y dormir pegado a él sintiendo su olor. Sintiéndolo a él. Aquella era la única manera en la que Law realmente podía dormir de común. La única forma en la que olvidaba el trabajo, sus asuntos pendientes, su vida. Quizás no había sido buena idea echar a Luffy. Bien pudo haber soportado su berrinche un poco más y dormir con él al final del día en vez de tener que conformarse con su aroma impregnada en la ropa.

Law dejó la chaqueta y salió del consultorio. Afuera se encontró con el resto de los chicos de la clínica, sorprendidos de verlo: juraban que hacia horas él se había ido a casa. Se habían tomado la libertad de cerrar la clínica por ello mismo, y se dedicaron a otras cosas en el entretiempo. Tras despedirse de ellos, Law regresó a casa para ducharse, comer algo y dormir, aunque ya no estaba cansado ni tenía sueño. Pero quería completar su rutina diaria para comenzar otro día.

Para sorpresa de Law, su rutina continuó el día siguiente, y el siguiente a ése. Había tenido un par de tranquilos días de trabajo, sin ninguna razón de qué quejarse. Tanta tranquilidad se hacía sospechosa.

La semana terminó y tras otro día de trabajo, se acercó al perchero para colgar su bata. Notó que la chaqueta de Luffy aun estaba allí. Y como en una revelación, encontró la explicación a tanta paz: Luffy no se había aparecido por la clínica en días. Law no recordaba con exactitud cuánto hacia que no veía a Luffy: aunque recordaba la última discusión, había olvidado la fecha exacta en que tuvo lugar. Después de todo, habían estado discutiendo todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas. Law sacó su celular y buscó entre sus mensajes el último que había recibido, un mensaje de Luffy con fecha de una semana atrás. Aquello resultaba más que raro: una semana sin Luffy dando vueltas por la clínica, ni ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje sin leer en su celular.

Aquello era raro, pero no imposible. Law regresó el celular a su bolsillo y salió del consultorio para verificar unas muestras al laboratorio de la clínica y, en general, conseguir algo de trabajo extra antes de irse. Law no tenía porqué llamarlo ni porqué preocuparse. Si algo hubiera pasado, Luffy ya lo habría llamado.

Pasó otra semana y Law seguía sin tener noticias de Luffy. No estaba preocupado, pero sí admitía, para sus adentros, que sentía curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo por otra parte para no dar señales de vida en su clínica. Ya había terminado con el trabajo por ese día y sus muchachos estaban cerrando la clínica. Era el momento indicado para que llegara algún visitante inesperado y se autoinvitara a entrar y joderle la paciencia.

Apenas terminó de formular el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y dejó pasar a un ruidoso ser cubierto de joyas y detalles metálicos adheridos a su ropa que tintineaban con cada uno de sus excéntricos movimientos. Su cabello rojo y su maquillado rostro brillaban bajo las blancas luces de la clínica. De hecho, las luces parecían chillar al tocarlo. El sujeto en sí era un escándalo.

-Eustass -dijo Law. La forma en que pronunciaba el nombre ya parecía un insulto.

-Argh -se quejó Kid-. Este lugar es demasiado blanco. Estar aquí me enferma.

-Esa es la única razón por la que te dejo venir.

-Y eso siempre me ha intrigado. No importa la vida de mierda que lleve, desde que te conozco nunca me he enfermado. El destino no quiere que me toques.

-Yo tampoco quiero.

-¿Tengo cara de querer saber qué mierda quieres?

-No -dijo Law-. Pero igual te lo diré: quiero que te largues.

-No sé qué es peor: venir a tu clínica o el hecho de que sea tuya.

Law tenía que admitir que sí estaba a la espera de un _inesperado_ visitante que gustaba de autoinvitarse y que amaba joderle la paciencia... pero en vista de las circunstancias había preferido medio millón de veces que fuese Luffy y no Kid. Law no se explicaba cómo carajos le hacía para estar rodeado de sujetos cuyo talento para joderle la existencia estuviera tan desarrollada. Con Kid al menos era más una cuestión de consecuencia a largo plazo: se conocían de años y tenían lo que podría llamarse una amistad de un par de décadas, o al menos algo que se asemejaba a una "amistad". Pero a Luffy apenas lo conocía un año y ya le reconocía tanto potencial jodístico como a Kid. Debía de ser talento puro en el caso de Luffy.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual tengamos que vernos? -preguntó Law.

-No. Sólo ignórame -contestó Kid, entrando en la oficina.

-Es lo que trato de hacer desde hace veinte años.

-Trata con más ganas.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Esto -dijo Kid, frente al perchero.

Kid sacó la chaqueta del perchero y revisó los bolsillos; en uno de ellos encontró una pequeña libreta de apuntes. Tras echarle una rápida mirada a las páginas, la cerró y volvió a meterla en el mismo bolsillo. Luego, se echó la chaqueta al hombro.

-Y, bueno, ha sido una puta desgracia el vernos esta noche -comenzó a despedirse Kid-. Esperemos no se repita en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Haciendo que Luffy me deba un favor.

-¿Te ha pedido que le lleves eso? -preguntó, sorprendido, Law.

-Sí -respondió Kid, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Y le costará muy caro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? -dijo Kid, sin entender la pregunta-. Momento…

Algo en la mente de Kid comenzó moverse. _A retorcerse_.

-Tú no entiendes lo que pasa -se aventuró a decir Kid luego de cavilar unos segundos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Así que no lo sabes -dijo Kid, con una gran y reluciente sonrisa en sus maquillados labios.

Law sabía que Kid era un maldito bastardo que no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad para joderle lo poco de paciencia que podría haberle sobrevivido luego de veinte años de "amistad". Pero, aun así, había algo más tras esa puta sonrisa.

-Trafalgar -comenzó a decir Kid con su clásico tono arrogante-. ¿En verdad esperabas que Luffy regresara?

¿Qué mierda pasaba con esa pregunta? Law estaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué Luffy no lo haría?

Kid notó el efecto de sus palabras en la reacción de Law y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Yo estoy mal -dijo Kid, aún sin poder parar de reír-, pero tú estás en la mierda. Qué tan arrogante hijo de puta puedes ser para creer que Luffy va a regresar después de que terminaras con él.

Law escuchó a Kid sin entender lo que decía. Él no había terminado con Luffy. ¡Ni siquiera se habían visto! Cómo iba a terminarlo si hacia semanas que no se hablaban.

Y entonces Law recordó la última conversación que tuvieron.

-Qué estupidez -dijo al fin.

No era posible que Luffy hubiese malinterpretado sus palabras_. Ese idiota._ Aquella había sido una discusión normal. Una como todas las anteriores que habían tenido. Pero… Haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó: nunca antes le había gritado que se largara, o que lo dejara en paz. Ni tampoco le había gritado que no le importaba lo que dijera. Y mucho menos que regresara a la vida que había tenido antes de conocerlo.

Law se llevó una mano al rostro mientras recordaba todas las estupideces que le había dicho a Luffy.

-Hace dos semanas Luffy se apareció en mi casa -dijo de pronto Kid, recostado contra el quicio de la puerta como si hubiese estado esperando el momento indicado para hablar-. Dijo que discutieron, que lo trataste de la mierda y que al final lo echaste. ¿Era necesario todo eso? Con terminarlo bastaba.

Kid hizo una pausa para ver si Law agregaba algo a su último comentario, pero éste no dijo nada. Parecía que Law apenas estaba dándose por enterado.

-Nunca me he metido en tus asuntos -siguió diciendo Kid-. Asuntos personales, al menos. Pero en vista de que ya no son novios, voy a advertirte algo: la siguiente vez que termines con alguien, que primero yo no sepa quién es o viceversa. Y segundo, no seas tan hijo de puta. Por lo menos deja que termine de llorar antes de echarlo a patadas.

¿Luffy estaba llorando cuando lo echó? Law no lo sabía. Law… ni siquiera lo había mirado al echarlo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

-Hace unos días. Se apareció en mi casa preguntando por una libreta con información que necesitaba.

-¿Tu casa?

-Iba a mi casa cuando se cansaba de esperarte afuera de la clínica y tú decidías quedarte hasta quién mierda sabe qué horas trabajando. Él perdía el último tren y no tenía dónde quedarse.

Law nunca lo había sabido.

-Siempre he tenido algunas de sus cosas en mi casa. Cosas que olvidaba llevarse -se quejó el pelirrojo-. Como no quiere verte, vine yo a recoger las que dejó por acá. La verdad, yo tampoco quiero verte, así que lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Va a estar bien -contestó Kid, despreocupado-. Ha estado jodidamente enamorado de ti para haberte aguantado todo este tiempo. Pero supongo que un año amarrado con un doctor diez años mayor que él y obsesionado con el trabajo debe ser fácil de superar a su edad. Es joven y está rodeado de gente que quiere acostarse con él. A lo mejor y ya tiene tu reemplazo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sales de esta habitación? -preguntó Kid, levantando una ceja-. Luffy es popular. Yo lo conocí mucho antes de que tuviese la mala idea de acostarse contigo. El mocoso es casi un héroe nacional.

-Vete al diablo.

-No me crees -se burló Kid-. Te pasaré luego algunas cosas para que leas y te informes,. Después de todo, no veo que vayas a moverte de aquí. Mira, Trafalgar, el que hayas terminado con Luffy por las razones por las que se te pegara la gana es tu puto problema. No estoy a favor ni en contra. Pero lo que sí te digo es que la cagaste con aquello de decirle que regresara a su vida. Su vida sin ti es la vida por la cual cualquier chico de su edad mataría.

-Cierra la puta boca.

-De nada -volvió a burlarse Kid.

-Lárgate.

-Oh, vaya. Me hechas luego de que te ayudara a enterarte de qué tan cagado estás. Luffy ni siquiera puede sentirse especial porque lo hayas echado. Tú echas a todos.

Dicho eso, Kid se fue tarareando una canción mientras que todo él tintineaba y brillaba bajo las luces de la clínica.

Law se apoyó sobre su escritorio, tratando de pensar en algo. Conocía a Kid y era tan bastardo como él, razón por la cual los dos eran capaces de aguantarse mutuamente. Pero las cosas que le había dicho sobre Luffy tenían que ser verdad. No le encontraba otra explicación a su ausencia durante esas últimas semanas. Aun así, Law quería negarse a creerlo. Admitía que se había pasado de hijo de puta con Luffy, pero tampoco le había dicho explícitamente que estaba terminando con él. Entendía que Luffy debía de estar molesto. Quizá sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para notar que aquella discusión estúpida solo había sido eso: una discusión estúpida.

...Pero si Luffy en verdad pensaba que habían terminado y no quería verlo, entonces… Entonces, más tiempo sólo significaba más posibilidades de que encontrara a alguien más con quien salir.

Law golpeó con fuerza el escritorio. _Y una mierda_, pensó mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. No quería llamarlo, pero tampoco quería pensar que todo aquello era verdad, que habían terminado y que estaba saliendo con otra persona.

Marcó el número y una grabación le informó que aquel número ya no existía.

Law dejó caer el celular de sus dedos. Si Luffy no iba a la clínica a verlo, el celular era la única manera de comunicarse con él que tenía.

Y Trafalgar Law ya no tenía ni siquiera eso.

* * *

**CRÉDITOS**

Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.


	2. Protocolo 2

**Protocolo 2**

* * *

Era físicamente imposible creer que Trafalgar Law pudiera lucir un par de ojeras más marcadas que con las que originalmente había nacido. Y sin embargo, allí estaban: negras y profundas. Más que siniestras, se veían asesinas: aquellas ojeras parecían tener vida propia, al punto que el mismo Law había pasado a ser un mero accesorio de ellas.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal. Jodidamente mal. El resto de los chicos que trabajaban con él en la clínica lo sabían. Algo estaba **MAL**. ¿Qué? No estaban seguros y, por el bien de la integridad física de sus jóvenes vidas, no iban a arriesgarse a averiguarlo. La mañana estaba avanzada y aunque hacía un buen día allá afuera, dentro de la clínica se sentía un pesado ambiente de muerte y desolación. Como si algo más letal que un brote de Ébola estuviera encubándose en la oficina del médico en jefe, esperando a salir y acabar con toda la vida sobre la Tierra.

Y como si cada vida sobre el planeta entendiera que llamar a la puerta de Law era truncar cualquier deseo de seguir con ella -seguir existiendo, es decir-, nadie se había aparecido a consulta. Aquel parecía ser el mejor día para no acercarse a la clínica. De hecho, a todo el pueblo le había parecido excelente oportunidad para disfrutar de aquel espléndido día, pero bien lejos de ahí. Para desgracia del personal de la clínica, temprano por la mañana había llegado un paquete para Law, pero nadie estaba my ansioso por darse por enterado.

En las profundidades de su oficina, Law escuchó el sonido del celular vibrando sobre el escritorio. Aquello lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. De cualquiera que éstos hubiesen sido, ya que tan pronto cogió el celular no recordó qué era lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo segundos antes.

-¿Qué? –dijo al contestar la llamada.

-Hoooooola –saludó Kid, del otro lado de la línea–. ¿Qué tal?

-…

-Oh, vamos, Trafalgar. Cuéntame algo bonito.

-…

-Y entonces… ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Bien? Supongo que ahora despiertas sintiéndote de maravilla. Digo, como ya no tienes con quién compartir la cama, ni te despiertas con…

Law cortó la llamada, pero a los pocos segundos el celular volvió a vibrar.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja…!

Law volvió a cortar la llamada y Kid volvió a llamarlo. Law bien podía ignorar la llamada, pero de hacerlo tendría a Kid yendo personalmente a la clínica para joderle la existencia en vivo y directo. Escucharlo era una mierda. Verlo era otra mierda. Pero tener que escucharlo y verlo al mismo tiempo era exponerse a demasiado dolor físico, y Law no era tan masoquista.

Contestó la llamada y escuchó a Kid riéndose del otro lado de la línea. Una vena saltó en su cabeza, una vena que se hacía cada vez más grande con cada carcajada del pelirrojo...

-Y bueeeeno… –dijo Kid al cabo de todo el tiempo que le tomó terminar con su ataque de risa–. La verdad, parece que estás de peor humor que ayer. ¡Y me alegra tanto saberlo! Es decir, estás llevando la ruptura bastante bien, considerando que es la primera vez que terminas con un novio. Aunque, bueno, también es la primera vez que tienes uno. Increíble, ¿verdad? La primera vez que tienes a alguien que es capaz soportarte por más de una noche... ¿y tú qué haces? Te deshaces de él como si fuera basura. Sin mencionar qu…

Law cortó la llamada.

-Oh, sí. Hablando de tu novio, digo,** EX** novio –corrigió Kid una vez que Law contestara su nueva llamada–. En vista de que ahora no tienes novio,** EX** novio, que vaya a visitarte. te envié un par de cosas para que te entretengas leyendo.

-¿Qué? -soltó Law, sin entender bien a dónde quería llegar Kid.

-Nada como un poco de información sobre tu **EX** novio para que te vayas bien a la mierda en este largo proceso de recuperación de la ruptura. Recuperación que espero no tengas -explicó Kid-. Llámame si necesitas algo. Estoy más que dispuesto a ayudar a hacerte la vida aun más miserable. ¡Adiós!

Law dejó el celular sobre el escritorio tan pronto cortó la llamada. ¿Paquete? No había recibido ningún paquete y no estaba de humor como para esperar por él. No estaba de humor para nada. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta; al abrirla notó que frente a su oficina había un sobre de papel colocado en el piso del pasillo. En el sobre había una pequeña nota de papel adherida que decía: "_Por favor, no nos mates_". Tras leer la nota, Law recogió el paquete, dio media vuelta y regresó a las profundidades de su oficina.

Una vez sentado, abrió el sobre y dejó caer su contenido sobre el escritorio: eran varias revistas. Law nunca las había visto, pero a juzgar por sus portadas eran de moda, deportes, farándula y demás cosas que le interesaban tanto como una mierda. Cogió una de las revistas con desgano: en la portada le sonreía una hermosa mujer de cabello negro muy largo; sus aretes dorados de serpientes parecían tintinear en la fotografía. _Boa Hancock_, pensó Law. No le interesaban las celebridades o cualquier cosa que se le parecieran, pero hacía falta ser muy estúpido o vivir bajo una roca para no saber quién era la mujer que llevaba el título de la más hermosa.

Law estaba a punto de tirar lejos aquella revista, maldiciendo a Kid por haberse atrevido a contaminar su clínica con aquel frívolo material, cuando notó que de una de las páginas sobresalía un marcador. Law abrió la revista donde el marcador indicaba: era una fotografía de Boa Hancock a doble página. Sobre la imagen había escrito algo con un marcador rojo escandaloso, típico de Kid. _"AQUÍ" _era todo lo que decía el mensaje. Law comenzó a leer sin prestarle demasiada importancia al asunto. Era un pequeño extracto de una entrevista. Tipo sanguíneo, comida favorita, estación del año ideal, bla, bla, bla… Y ahí, justo ahí, Law leyó el nombre de Luffy, con lo que entendió que era momento de prestarle atención a su lectura. Retrocedió unas líneas con la mirada y leyó con calma. Tras preguntarle cuál era su cita ideal Boa Hancock, había respondido: _"Todo sería perfecto junto a Luffy_".

Tras repasar el párrafo un par de veces más y constatar que, efectivamente, estaba leyendo bien, buscó en el resto de la entrevista alguna otra referencia al "Luffy" del cual se hablaba. Law sólo conocía un Luffy y, si bien el nombre no era común, Luffy, **SU** Luffy, no tenía nada qué hacer en un reportaje de Boa Hancock.

Dejó en paz aquella revista tras buscar alguna otra mención a Luffy y no dar con nada más. La segunda revista que cogió también tenía a Boa Hancock en la portada (esta vez con menos ropa), sonriente y radiante. Law no fue directamente a la página que tenía el marcador de Kid, sino que se dio la molestia de pasar una a una las páginas. Con cada fotografía de aquella morena hermosa sonriéndole, más ganas tenía de dejarle en claro que Luffy era suyo. Claro como la sangre que podría emanar a chorros de una yugular cercenada, tan claro como, oh, ahí, en la página que acaba de pasar, Boa Hancock, hermosa e inspiradora, posaba frente a una tribuna de estadio vestida con un apretado pero aun decente uniforme de béisbol. El estadio, o al menos todo lo que podía verse de él en la fotografía, estaba repleto de asistentes que cargaban banderolas con el nombre de Luffy.

Law despegó su mirada de la revista y fijó su atención en la pared que tenía en frente, como si pudiera ver a través de aquella pared, del concreto, hacia el infinito. En algún lugar de su ya deteriorada mente recordó que Luffy jugaba béisbol. Nunca lo había visto jugar, y tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención cuando se ponía a hablar de cómo su equipo había ganado su más reciente partido. Law estiró un brazo hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio, lo abrió y vio algunas entradas con fechas pasadas olvidadas. Luffy siempre pasaba por la clínica días antes de jugar algún partido importante y le dejaba entradas para el estadio, pero él nunca las había usado.

Algo estaba peor que mal.

Law cerró con brusquedad el cajón y, tras despegar su mirada de la infinidad de concreto de la pared, regresó su atención al resto de revistas que tenía por leer. Y las leyó. Sus esperanzas, o lo más cercano a lo que podría asemejarse a esperanza en Law, habían terminado por hacerse mierda al encontrarse con una fotografía a doble página de Luffy cargando una copa. Según el pie de página, el equipo de Luffy había ganado el campeonato nacional. Law verificó la fecha: la revista databa desde hacía unos 10 meses atrás.

Tras unos cálculos rápidos pero exactos, Law sacó en claro que para cuando se había publicado aquella revista ya estaba saliendo con Luffy. Ganar el campeonato nacional no era poca cosa, y Luffy amaba hablar a gritos de lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo antes de ir a visitarlo. ¿Cómo no había sabido aquello? Algo se movió en la mente de Law. Recordó que alguna vez Luffy le pidió que salieran a cenar como celebración de algo que había ganado. El recuerdo era difuso. Law no recordó a dónde habían salido. Se llevó una mano al mentón y obligó a su desequilibrada mente a buscar la respuesta. Claro, no habían salido a ningún lado aquella noche. Law ya veía el recuerdo con claridad: había tenido que quedarse en la clínica hasta muy tarde, y cuando salió ya no había encontrado a Luffy esperándolo, por lo que se fue directamente a casa.

Law frunció el ceño y apretó ligeramente los dientes, como reclamándole a su cerebro que la información que estaba procesando estuviese mal. Jodidamente mal. ¿Por qué carajos había hecho aquello? Luffy le pide salir, él lo ignora. Luffy lo espera todo el día, él trabaja todo el día. Al salir de la clínica no encuentra a Luffy y no le importa.

Law golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, la madera crujió bajo sus puños y su cerebro se fermentó en recuerdos mierderos de él ignorando a Luffy a lo largo de todo aquel año.

Un año era demasiado tiempo.

Demasiado.

El celular comenzó a vibrar y él lo contestó casi por instinto.

-Carajo, es que ni siquiera había terminado la primera timbrada y tú ya estás contestando el puto teléfono. ¿Acaso crees que Luffy va a llam…?

Law cortó la llamada.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Kid cuando por fin acabó con su nuevo ataque de risa y volvió a llamar-. Por cierto que aquello de "y bien" era una pregunta retórica; no esperaba que contestaras. Porque sabemos que bien no puedes estar. En todo caso, sería: "bien por Luffy que ya no está cont…"

_*Click*_

-¿Sabes, Trafalgar? -comenzó a decir Kid apenas conectó su nueva llamada-. En momentos como éste me pregunto porqué carajos no hablamos más seguido, con lo divertidos que estamos. No recuerdo haberme reído contigo, o de ti, en todo caso, desde… pues desde que tengo el puto recuerdo de conocerte. Ya sabía yo que 20 años de sufrimiento tendrían su recompen…

Law volvió a cortar la llamada y tan pronto lo hizo recordó algo. Algo en lo que, por primera y quizá única puta vez, Kid podría serle de ayuda.

-Tú -dijo Law, tan pronto contestó la llamada entrante de Kid.

-¿Yo? Ah, querrás decir "ustedes" -corrigió Kid-. A diferencia de ti, yo no estoy solo, abandonado y hecho mierda. Yo tengo pareja y también la delicadeza de llamarlo de vez en cuando para saber que sigue vivo.

-Killer viviría mejor sin ti -dijo Law casi por instinto. Nunca había comprendido cómo era posible que con lo inteligente que era Killer siguiera con Kid.

-¡Es precisamente lo que yo siempre le digo! -exclamó Kid-. Es decir, lo que siempre le andaba diciendo a Luffy. ¡¿Y crees que el maldito mocoso me hacía caso?! ¡Tanto gritarle que entre en razón para que al final fueras tú el qu…!

Law cortó la llamada.

-Mierda… -se quejó al darse cuenta.

_*Ring*_

-Como decía, Trafal…

-¿Qué mierda hiciste el 10 de agosto del año pasado? -lo interrumpió Law.

-¿Qué? -escupió Kid al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Agosto? ¿Año pasado? Tomando, supongo.

-¿Y luego?

-Resaca.

Law se llevó una mano al rostro luego de cortar la llamada. Le pudo haber preguntado cualquier fecha y la respuesta habría sido la misma.

-Con Luffy -agregó Kid una vez que volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué?

Law no obtuvo respuesta: Kid había cortado la llamada. _Puto bastardo del carajo_. Law tuvo que llamarlo.

-¿Síiiiii?

-Tú…

-¿Yoooo?

-No sé porqué mierda te aguanto… -comenzó a quejarse Law.

-No lo haces -dijo Kid-. Y yo tampoco a ti -y cortó.

_*Ring*_

-¿Hooola?

-…

-¿Sabes qué? -preguntó Kid-. La mecánica es distinta de este lado de la línea. Ya entiendo porqué sigues contestando cuando te llamo. Cortarte es divertidísimo. De haberlo sabido antes, se lo habría dicho a Luffy y fácil…

Law cortó la llamada.

-Qué día más inusual -comentó Kid al llamar esa vez-. Hoy he registrado más llamadas tuyas que en los últimos 20 años.

-No cuentan aquellas que duran menos de 10 segundos -se quejó Law.

-¿Como tus relaciones?

_*Click*_

-Y sí, me pasé esa noche tomando con Luffy y también pasamos la resaca juntos -dijo Kid en una nueva llamada.

-¡¿QUÉ!?

-Resaca, hombre -repitió Kid-. Ese malestar del carajo que jode cuando cons…

-¡Sé que es una resaca! -interrumpió Law.

-Oh, solucionado entonces -dijo Kid, y luego cortó.

-¡¿Por qué estabas con Luffy esa noche?! -preguntó Law cuando volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Por qué no estabas TÚ con él esa noche?

-…

-Ese es tu puto problema de mierda -se quejo Kid-. No -se retractó-. El problema eres tú -aclaró-. Y también eres un puto de mierda.

-…

-Hey, ¿sigues ahí? -preguntó Kid al notar que no se había cortado la llamada todavía.

-...

-Voy a fingir no decir lo que voy a decirte y tú puedes fingir no estar escuchando -declaró Kid-. Tu puto problema es que no te importa estar con Luffy, pero quieres que él sí esté contigo. No vas a gastar tu tiempo con él, pero él sí tiene que gastar todo su jodido tiempo en ir a verte, rogarte por un poco de atención y estar ahí esperando a que se te dé la puta gana de darte por enterado de su existencia. Luffy es un idiota por aguantarte, y como para colmo estaba totalmente enamorado de ti, tenía puntos agregados a su nivel natural de idiotez. La única manera de abrirle los ojos a semejante idiota y hacerle ver que no te lo merecías era que lo dejaras, y... ¿qué haces? ¡Lo dejas! ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

-¡YO NO LO DEJÉ!

-¡JA!

-¡YO…! -Law se calló: técnicamente sí lo había dejado-. Yo no terminé con él. Discutimos y lo eché.

-Ajá, ¿y se supone que tengo que ver alguna diferencia?

-Debería haber diferencia.

-Así como Luffy debería seguir contigo, ¿no?

-…

-Y alguno de los dos debería cortar -dijo Kid-. Da asco que tengamos una conversación tan larga.

-¿Qué hacías con Luffy esa noche?

-¿Noche? ¿Cuál noche? Ah, ESA noche. Ganó el campeonato y tú ni siquiera lo felicitaste. Te esperó, pero tú nunca saliste del trabajo. TÍPICO. Así que terminó tocando mi puerta porque había perdido el último tren -explicó Kid con voz cansada, como si contara una historia que se repetía con más frecuencia de la que él "amablemente" podía soportar-. Nos fuimos a tomar a un bar y luego pasó la noche, o mejor dicho la mañana, con resaca, durmiendo en mi casa.

-Solo tienes una cama.

-Y bastante cómoda.

-¡¿DORMISTE CON LUFFY?!

-Obviamente. No esperabas que YO durmiera en el sofá, ¿o sí?

-¡VOY A MAT…!

-¡Dormir, puto imbécil! -lo interrumpió Kid-. Sólo dormimos. ¡¿Es que tengo que explicarte todo?!

-¡Sí!

-¡No! -respondió Kid, y cortó.

-Para empezar, ¿cómo carajos estás seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma noche? -le reclamó Law en una nueva llamada-. ¡Tú ni siquiera te das por enterado de en qué día de la semana estamos!

-Pues no creo que te haga sentir mejor escuchar esto, precisa razón por la que te lo diré de todas formas. He dormido con Luffy muchas veces.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CÓMO QU…! ¡Define dormir!

-¡Defíneme esta! -gritó Kid antes de cortar.

-¡T…!

-¡Dormir! ¡DORMIR! -interrumpió Kid cuando Law volvió a llamarlo y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a hablar-. ¡Cerrar los putos ojos y ya!

-… -Law meditó unos segundos-. Algo no está bien.

-Tú.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-La mierda, han sido 20 años, ¡claro que estoy seguro de que tú…!

-¡Me refiero a esa noche! -lo interrumpió Law.

-¿Ah? ¡Aaaah! Porque el acontecimiento más importante de agosto fue el campeonato de béisbol -contestó Kid como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del planeta-. El campeonato nacional… El que se hace todos los agostos en la misma fecha -profundizó Kid en su explicación, cayendo en la cuenta de que Law seguramente no sabía ni un carajo del tema-. Hace mucho los humanos inventaron algo llamado deporte como una actividad competitiva par…

-¡Cierra la puta boca!

-Uno nunca sabe -se burló Kid-. A todo esto, sí sabes que Luffy juega béisbol, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Pero sabes qué es el béisbol?

Law cortó la llamada y Kid no volvió a llamarlo. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo había admitido, ambos sabían que aquella conversación partida en casi medio ciento de llamadas había sido demasiado larga. Por lo tanto, tratarían de fingir que el otro no existía durante las siguientes 24 horas. Haber mantenido un contacto prolongado por tanto tiempo les podría producir más daño que un disparo en la cabeza.

Law movió con pereza las revistas sobre su escritorio. La seductora sonrisa de Boa Hancock lo saludó desde las portadas. Aquella sonrisa parecía decirle que Luffy tenía mejores asuntos que atender en vez de ir a una clínica ubicada en la punta más alejada de la isla para verlo. Aquellos ojos negros parecían expresar que eran capaces de darle toda la atención que Luffy merecía. Aquel escote parecía insinuar qu…

Law cogió una revista y la estrelló contra la pared.

Para empezar, ¿cómo carajos había llegado hasta ese punto? Law sabía, SABÍA, que Luffy era especial; no era sólo por el sexo que estaban juntos. Además, ya tenían un año saliendo, y aquello era más que suficiente para constatar que Luffy no era ni común ni olvidable para él. Y si hablaba de él, entonces Luffy debía ser también… restringido.

Law se estiró sobre el escritorio y acomodó su pequeña computadora portátil frente a él. Nunca había intentado buscar información de Luffy, o de alguna otra persona que estuviera viva o, por el contrario, metida en varios frascos a la vez, pero necesitaba más información, y no estaba de humor para recibir más revistas de Kid con Boa Hancock riéndose de él en todas las portadas. Pero para su horror, encontró más páginas y artículos online de Luffy de los que hubiera podido leer. Decidió enfocarse en las notas de prensa que de lejos parecían ser más consistentes que todas aquellas páginas escritas por los miembros de su club de fans... club de fans que Law acababa de enterarse Luffy tenía, y cuya presidenta era Boa Hancock.

_La historia del equipo de béisbol de la universidad de Grandline remite hablar de décadas de asistencias al campeonato, pero sin llevarse nunca la copa..._

Law leyó las primeras líneas de una nota de presa publicada un año atrás.

..._siempre fue considerado un buen equipo, pero nunca lograba subir más allá de los 10 mejores. Año a año se repetía la misma historia, y tanto el equipo como sus hinchas parecían perder la batalla contra el desgaste de la derrota continua..._

Law detuvo su lectura y apoyó su mentón sobre sus dedos tatuados. _Deprimente_, pensó. Nada peor que ser tratado como un buen equipo y, sin embargo, no poder ganar nunca. Un equipo no necesitaba ser bueno: necesitaba ser el mejor. Necesitaba ganar.

_...Luego de casi dos décadas, el equipo de Grandline despunta como el primero en la tabla de posiciones en lo que ha sido llamada la mejor temporada de la historia, milagro que es atribuido a su capitán Monkey D. Luffy... _

Law interrumpió la lectura al tiempo que su mentón resbalaba de sus dedos. No tenía ni idea de que Luffy fuera el capitán. De hecho, antes de leer aquel artículo tampoco sabía que Luffy asistía a la Universidad de Grandline. Law había hecho la carrera de medicina en la universidad de North Blue, cerca a su ciudad natal, pero había realizado una de sus especializaciones en Grandline (la de cardiología). Definitivamente Grandline estaba en otro nivel. Incluso a él le había costado salir de ahí con honores. Con lo poco interesado que Luffy se mostraba en los estudios, no podía creer que asistiera a aquella universid…

Algo se movió dentro de la cabeza de Law, fijó una vez más su vista en el infinito de la pared de concreto del extremo contrario de su oficina, y un recuerdo llegó a él. Antes que comenzaran a salir formalmente, Law le había preguntado a Luffy qué edad tenía. En realidad, esa pregunta se la había tenido que hacer antes de irse a la cama con él, pero la edad no era algo que le importaba demasiado si se trataba de sólo sexo casual. El problema estuvo en que, una vez que Law decidió que no tenía suficiente con sexo casual, sino que quería sexo constante y prolongado, una relación formal pareció ser la respuesta… Siempre y cuando Luffy no fuera menor de edad, por supuesto, y para tranquilidad de lo poco de consciencia que Trafalgar Law podría albergar dentro del pellejo, Luffy resultó ser legal. Fue entonces que le comentó que había dejado la universidad a la que había estado asistiendo por obligación familiar, y todo para dedicarse a lo que realmente quería: el béisbol. Para quitarse de encima a la familia, había pensado que si entraba a una buena universidad y ganaba el campeonato, lo dejarían en paz. Así fue como se ganó la beca deportiva y se mudó allí.

Grandline era una de las mejores universidades del país y ganarse una de las becas era poco menos que imposible. Law no podía imaginar cómo carajos Luffy había conseguido una. Pero, bueno… si tenía que buscar algún ejemplo parecido, allí estaba Kid, ya que el muy bastardo no sólo había entrado a la universidad, sino que la había terminado. Y en repetidas ocasiones. Si Kid tenía un par de títulos en robótica, mecatrónica e ingeniería electrónica, bien Luffy podía tener una beca en Grandline y pase directo a la NASA.

Law regresó su atención a la pantalla. Pasó con rapidez las líneas en busca de alguna referencia a la vida universitaria de Luffy y encontró lo que buscaba hacia la mitad del artículo.

_...antes de ingresar a Grandline, Monkey D. Luffy asistía a la universidad de oficiales de la marina de Marineford_...

Law tosió ruidosamente al atorarse con su propio aire. ¿Marineford? Aquello era un cuartel de guerra adaptado a un campo de concentración que la marina tenía el descaro de llamar universidad. No podía creer que Luffy hubiera asistido. Regresó su atención al artículo.

_...Tras 2 años en Marineford y un historial perfecto, las expectativas puestas en él eran casi tan altas como las que en su momento tuvo que cargar su hermano mayor, graduado con honores de dos años antes de que Luffy ingresara. Pero antes de que Luffy iniciara su tercer año, dejó Marineford para postular a Grandline, universidad donde actualmente cursa estudios... _

Sin darse cuenta, Law había terminado de leer aquel párrafo prácticamente con el rostro pegado a la pantalla. Ya le era difícil creer que Luffy hubiera asistido a Marineford, pero el saber que pasó allí dos años dejaba los títulos de Kid a la altura de un ticket de bus.

Habiendo tenido suficiente, Law dejó en paz la computadora. Se recostó en la silla y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Ya entendía lo que Kid había dicho la noche anterior, aquello de que Luffy era casi un héroe nacional. Todo un ejemplo a seguir. Asiste a Marineford pero luego de dos años decide abandonar para dedicarse a lo que realmente le gusta: el béisbol. Debido a la presión familiar entra a Grandline, una de las mejores universidades, y, como para cerrarles bien la boca, se gana la beca, se hace capitán del equipo estando en primer año y gana el campeonato nacional luego de 20 años de derrotas.

Aquello debía de ser más que suficiente para que Boa Hancock se interesara en él, ¿verdad? Suficiente para que tuviera club de fans y cientos de artículos de revistas y páginas webs, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser eso. Admiración deportiva, ¿VERDAD? Porque Law no imaginaba, no quería imaginar, que Luffy llevara una vida de ídolo, desenfrenada y excitante. Aquello no podía ser. Luffy se pasaba todo su tiempo libre con él… Bueno, no precisamente con él, A SU LADO, sino con él, ahí, en algún lugar de la clínica, durmiendo en alguna camilla vacía o en el jardín. Luffy no tenía tiempo para nada más que no fuera él, ¡¿VERDAD?!

Y como si sus tatuados dedos tuvieran vida propia y se negaran a comprender la falsa convicción con la que su cerebro estaba lidiando, encendió la computadora de nuevo, dispuesto a buscar más información. Digitó con rapidez el nombre de Luffy, pero luego no supo qué más poner. El puntero parpadeaba sobre el buscador, esperando más indicaciones. Al cabo de un rato, Law digitó las palabras "Luffy" y "novio", pero decidió borrar la última palabra para colocar en cambio "novia"... hasta que le llegaron las imágenes de Boa Hancock y quitó la palabra, apretando la tecla de suprimir con verdadero odio. Decidió probar suerte con las palabras "Luffy" y "pareja". La búsqueda le dio como resultado un video que aparentemente se repetía en todos los enlaces relacionados.

El video cargó con bastante rapidez: incluso la conexión de internet estaba al tanto de que demorarse en momentos como esos ponía en peligro la vida del planeta. El video en cuestión era una entrevista a Luffy durante un entrenamiento de rutina en la universidad. La reportera le agradecía a Luffy al tiempo que le pedía perdón por interrumpirlo, pero él sólo sonreía. Law dejó de escuchar la voz de la reportera cuando se perdió en las imágenes del video: Luffy estaba hecho un asco, y a duras penas se notaba que en una vida pasada aquel uniforme de béisbol había sido blanco. Y, sin embargo, el rostro de Luffy lucía radiante. Su sonrisa brillaba por encima de la suciedad, producto del entrenamiento. Su sonrisa era demasiado radiante: hasta hacía daño verla.

Law sonrió sin darse cuenta._ Estúpido mocoso_, se quejó en silencio sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto, Luffy cambió de expresión en el video. Al notarlo, Law volvió a prestarle atención al audio.

-¿Qué rumores? -preguntó Luffy.

-Sobre Boa Hancock -dijo la reportera-. ¿Es cierto que asiste a todos los entrenamientos?

-No a todos -respondió Luffy-. A los campamentos no va, pero siempre se acuerda de enviarme comida. Hancock es muy buena cocinando.

La sonrisa que segundos antes tenía Law desapareció tan pronto escuchó a Luffy decir "Hancock". HANCOCK.

-Era de esperarse -comentó la reportera-. ¿Y acaso eso no podría significar que será una buena esposa?

Aquel comentario provocó que una vena se hinchara en la frente de Law._ Maldita reportera manipuladora_. Era la clásica pregunta que le sacaba al entrevistado una respuesta ambigua, lista para ser malinterpretada en pos de una reacción provocada entre los espectadores. De seguro Luffy caería en el juego y diría algo que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, y los medios malinterpretarían a su antojo y…

-Sí, es lo que ella siempre dice -respondió Luffy, sonriente-. Siempre está hablándome de matrimonio.

Law se puso de pie al tiempo que golpeaba con ambas manos el escritorio, haciendo que la computadora saltara sobre la madera. El grito de sorpresa de Law se vio apocado por las decenas de gritos y chillidos de las fans que estaban presentes en la entrevista, incluida la reportera.

-¿Significa que ya están hablando de matrimonio?

-¿Eh? No, yo no -respondió despreocupadamente Luffy-. Sólo ella.

-Eso quiere decir que no está en tus planes casarte con Boa Hancock -dijo casi horrorizada la reportera-. No nos digas que… que… ¡¿estás saliendo con alguien más?!

Luffy sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-No -dijo alegremente-. No estoy saliendo con nadie.

El video terminaba con Luffy siendo arrastrado por una horda de sus fans, quienes se le tiraron encima tras aquella declaración.

Law estaba en shock. El video acabó en un corte abrupto, igual que su sanidad mental. Algo estaba mal. Jodidamente mal. MAL. Revisó la fecha de publicación del video: databa de hacia cinco meses atrás. Meses en los que estaba seguro, SEGURO, ya estaba saliendo con Luffy.

Bajó la pantalla con violencia y empujó lejos de su alcance la computadora. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla y, tras odiar al mundo en general durante unos minutos, minutos que pasaron MUY lenta y pesadamente, Law decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por un día, un jodido día. Ya no quería saber más de nada y todos podían irse al carajo. Ya no le importaba nada.

Bastó con cerrar sus ojos para que las imágenes de Luffy diciendo que no estaba saliendo con nadie, de Kid contándole que para ese entonces Luffy ya tendría a su reemplazo, de Boa Hancock hablando de matrimonio y Luffy dejando la clínica dos semanas antes para no volver más terminaron con lo poco de humanidad que aun residía dentro de Law.

-¡Y una mierda! -se quejó.

Law se levantó de la silla, se quitó la bata y la tiró con violencia contra el perchero del otro lado de la oficina, y salió de ella cerrando la puerta tras él con tanta fuerza que el cristal de las ventanas rechinaron por el golpe. Se fue de la clínica sin que nadie se le cruzara en el camino, y al salir el sol se apagó un poco, como acojonándose, y hasta la brisa parecía cortarse antes de tocarlo. Law caminó unas cuadras hasta llegar a su casa. Sólo le tomó un minuto ir por un cambio de ropa y las llaves del auto. Una vez en la cochera accionó el mecanismo que subía el gran portón, subió al auto y se colocó lentes oscuros para manejar. Cómo odiaba manejar de día.

El portón no había terminado de subir cuando él arrancó y salió camino a la universidad. Al carajo las llamadas sin contestar, los recados y mensajes a través de los amigos, la espera y la incertidumbre de no saber nada del otro. Al carajo el puto protocolo. Buscaría a Luffy y lo llevaría de regreso a donde pertenecía. Donde debía de estar: junto a él. Y después de mucho sexo le preguntaría qué había sido todo aquello de no tener pareja, Boa Hancock, dormir con Kid y demás mierdas que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Casi una hora y media más tarde el humor del carajo de Law había bajado considerablemente. Aun quería matarlos a todos, pero no atropellándolos, y eso ya era bastante. No había sido el tráfico, sino más bien el trayecto en sí. Había olvidado lo endemoniadamente lejos que estaba de la civilización. De la gente. Por eso amaba la lejanía y el casi aislamiento geográfico del pueblo en el que había decidido establecer su clínica. Una parte de él comprendió el viaje que Luffy tenía que hacer para visitarlo. Luffy no tenía auto, así que debía hacer el trayecto por medio del transporte público en dos viajes en tren, un bus y una larga caminata hasta la clínica.

Law apretó el timón y sus tatuados dedos se tensaron por la presión.

Diez minutos más tarde Law ya estaba frente a la universidad. Era casi la una de la tarde y las clases de los de primer año ya habían terminado. Tal y como había calculado, los horarios seguían siendo los mismos. Los de primer y segundo año sólo tenían clases durante la mañana, así que mientras más avanzado estuvieras en la universidad, más tarde eran tus horarios. Llegó al campus pasado el medio día, por lo que encontró sin problemas un espacio donde estacionarse. Ya varios estudiantes habían abandonado el lugar. A pesar de que estaba cómodo dentro del auto, decidió salir: así tendría más ángulo de visión.

Law se apoyó contra la puerta del auto y esperó. No tenía ni idea de qué carrera estudiaba Luffy, por lo que no sabía a qué facultad irlo a buscar. Había estacionado el auto cerca a la puerta principal con la certeza de que Luffy tendría que pasar por ahí tarde o temprano. Además, era lunes; los lunes no había actividades en los clubes deportivos puesto que por política de la universidad se debía dedicar el primer día de la semana a los estudios.

En unos diez minutos ya había visto varias personas ir y venir. El estacionamiento comenzó a quedarse vacío. Las siguientes clases comenzaban en una hora más, así que era muy temprano para que los alumnos de años superiores comenzaran a llegar. Law suspiró con desgano. En todo caso era mejor estar ahí que seguir en la oficina rodeado por el rostro de Boa Hancock sonriéndole con arrogancia, o exponerse a coger la computadora y comenzar a leer cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría luego.

Los murmullos de las personas al pasar junto a su auto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Torció una sonrisa. Seguramente se veía bastante sospechoso. Ahí, de pie, esperando. Vestido de negro y con gafas oscuras. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento sacaría un arma, abriría fuego y los mataría a todos. Pero eso no sucedería. Law no necesitaba un arma para matarlos. Se giró al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y los apoyaba sobre el techo de su Altezza **[1]**, yal hacerlo notó que no era el único esperando. Del otro lado del estacionamiento un sujeto mucho menos sospechoso que él, pero sí más llamativo, esperaba recostado sobre una moto. Law se llevó una mano al rostro e inclinó sus gafas ligeramente para ver por encima de sus oscuras lunas. Era verano, pero aquello no justificaba que el sujeto estuviera casi desnudo: sólo llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, una camisa sin abotonar que dejaba a la libre e incitadora observación la desnudez de su torso, y un sombrero naranja sobre la cabeza. A tal punto que era precisamente la cabeza lo que llevaba más cubierto. Law notó que tenía un tatuaje sobre el brazo izquierdo. Y mientras trataba de leer los caracteres que formaban el tatuaje, no pudo evitar verlo y analizarlo al detalle. El muy desgraciado tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Mirarlo le recordó un amante del pasado. Law suspiró con pereza, como si hubiera recordado una historia muy vieja. Sí. Alguna vez tuvo de amante a un sujeto porque su cuerpo era demasiado excitante como para negarlo. Siempre vestido con trajes que nunca se cerraba, mostrando su torso, siempre fumando puros.

Law exhaló con desgano. No recordaba cómo había terminado aquello. Cómo le jodía ese olor a puros, pero el sexo con él era bastante bueno. De todas maneras, no importaba. Estaba ahí esperando a Luffy, no desenterrando gente del pasado. Tan pronto se viera con Luffy lo demás podía irse al carajo.

Y como si aquel último pensamiento lo hubiera invocado, Luffy llegó caminando por el campus. Law abrió la boca dispuesto a llamarlo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Luffy! -gritó el sujeto de la moto.

Law vio como el sujeto se levantaba de la moto y movía un brazo llamando a Luffy. Al verlo, éste corrió hacia él y al estar cerca le saltó encima, pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello para darle un beso. Luego, ambos subieron a la moto y se fueron tan rápidamente que Law apenas pudo seguir la escena con la mirada.

Era físicamente imposible creer que Trafalgar Law pudiera soportar tantos sucesos mierderos en un solo día.

* * *

**[1] Altezza. **Nombre con el que se le conoce en Japón. Para el resto del mundo es el Lexus IS. Me enamoré de ese auto hace como una década, cuando vivía en Japón y el vecino tenía uno. Así que me decidí por un Altezza Lexus IS 350 F Sport que tendría que ser amarillo y negro para Law, dado que él no gastaría un millón por un auto ya que eso sería parecerse a Kid. Iría en un auto formal, serio, de lujo, pero sin ser obscenamente caro.

* * *

**CRÉDITOS**

Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**  
Gracias por leer y por los reviews.

**Korone Lobstar,** estuve dándole vueltas a cómo sería más interesante iniciar el fic. En lo personal me parece más mierdero iniciar con la pareja rompiendo que contando el comienzo de la relación. Pero en sí, más que nada el inicio lo planeé así para que este fic se despegue del otro LawLu que estoy escribiendo. Gracias por leer.

**Puroppu**, me has hecho recordar lo que siempre digo: "nadie sabe lo que tiene... Hasta que limpia su habitación". De hecho hace ¿una semana? Limpié mi habitación y encontré un muñeco de Shaka, de Saint Seiya (sin armar y todavía en su caja sin abrir), debajo de la cama. Hubiera preferido encontrar dinero, pero en todo caso al menos no di con nada muerto. (Link de la foto: instagram p/kxgiiZgd8G )

**Tannys D,** gracias por el review. Como verás sí actualicé, pero como también habrás notado no es que sea algo que haga seguido...

**limikoHime**, hola. Gracias por leer. Y bueno, si no eres fan de la pareja, dont worry, dame chance a algunos capítulos más y te convierto *evil laugh*.

**Yuki Rivaille**, gracias por la paciencia. Que de lejos es la cualidad indispensable para poder leer uno de mis fics, ya te vas enterando porqué... Dont hate me.

**Alice K. W,** gracias por el review. Demoro pero no olvido (al menos no a propósito). Tengo problemas para actualizar seguido. Problemas de ganas, más que nada.

**Pato**, claro que lo es. Nada como poner un poco hijodeputas a los personas para darles un poco de sazón a la cuestión. Cosa que cuando la comida esté lista sepa mejor y te den ganas de más.

**Rising Sloth**, oh bueno, tú ya debes estar bien curtida con respecto a mis "irregulares fechas de actualización". Pero por lo menos sabes que sí continúo las historias. Lo que nadie sabe es cuándo (ni siquiera yo). Pero mira que si no actualizo éste actualizaré el otro fic en donde, para variar, también le hago la vida miserable a Law.

**kimimoriko**, perfecto. También es mi pareja favorita (de One Piece, es decir). Amo escribir sobre esta pareja pero creo que mi OTP es SasukeNaruto (o NarutoSasuke). De hecho EmoSasuke no me agrada, sólo puedo pasarlo cuando está al lado de Nabruto. Supongo que por eso no me he animado a escribir nada de esos dos. No podría escribir sobre Sasuke, la lobotomía me llegaría primero.

**setsuka. **, gracias por seguir mis fics. Asumo que estás leyendo mi otro fic LawLu. ¿Y por qué no puedes dejar review ahí? Oh bueno, verás que sí pienso continuarlos... Lo que no sé es cada cuánto haré las actualizaciones. En sí es una cuestión de ganas y tiempo. A veces hay ganas y no tiempo o viceversa :/


End file.
